Promises
by Dame Rose Tyler
Summary: She had said forever, then came doomsday and the cybermen... How would they survive with a void seperating them? Would they even have to? Or did bad wolf save the day again and a love that would not only withstand space, but time as well?
1. Chapter 1

Promises

Friday, April 17, 2009

11:23 PM

Well, lets see, I'm still working on the other stories, re-typing is taking longer then I thought, but I will get them back on this computer yet. This however is a new approach to writing I'd like to try, so let me know what you all think about it ok? I will say right now, that this will start out as a sweet little romance, but in later chapters they will still get separated by the void and be reunited of course. So hopefully you guys will like this one better. Basically I'm getting rid of the one that sucked of my stories and merging it into this one. So yet again, let me know what you all think of it please.

I'd also like to take this time to thank Alternative source for being so patient with me and continuing to Beta my stories. So please read, review and don't forget to check out her stories as well.

~* Dame Rose Tyler *~

The telephone box shell of the Tardis sat in the corner of the Powel estate. Humans walked by, never noticing it or the greatness that lied within its doors. It was a quick visit home to Rose's mom. Of course it had to turn into more than that when Mickey the idiot and the drama he always brought with him arrived. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of Mickey's face when he ran into the Tardis to see him in Rose in a somewhat compromising position. She had asked for it though, mocking his driving was always punishable by tickle. After some horrible meat pie for dinner they had retired to the Tardis, and the Doctor realized how much Rose meant, how much these visits had come to mean to him. That was what put him to this moment and this decision.

With these thoughts in mind the Doctor flew around the center counsel, pulling levers and turning knobs. Smiling manically, he thought of their next destination. The time rotor wheezed to life as the Doctor slammed the last control into place. The Tardis spun off into the vortex, turning end over end, its destination always a surprise to both captain and crew. He was going to surprise Rose with the best planet yet and he couldn't wait to see her face, he could only hope that the Tardis landed in the right time and place this time.

With a shutter the Tardis left the vortex and landed, Rose chose that moment to come bounding into the control room. Her hair was still wet from her recent shower and she now wore a pink sweat suit with the words wild one across the front.

"So, where are we? When are we?" Rose giggled as she went to stand next to the Doctor. He couldn't help but point at her top and laugh, wild one was right.

"You got a problem with my shirt?" Rose grinned and pinned her tongue between her teeth, if only she knew how cute he thought she was when she did that.

"Nope, just thought it was ironic is all." Rose nodded and turned to look at the monitor, still unable to read the text that scrolled up along it she turned back to the Doctor.

"So again, where and when are we?"

"That Rose Tyler is the question. Why don't you go outside and take a look." The Doctor winked and pointed toward the door. Rose could only smiled and run to the door. Opening the Tardis doors Rose stepped out into another world. Its beauty took her breath away.

Colors, they filled the sky as if it was the northern lights. A lake moved in the breeze before her, and a sense of calmness came over her. The Doctor stepped beside her and took her hand.

"It's beautiful Doctor."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"I knew you'd like it, I've never taken anyone here, well not any companions anyway. I wanted to share it with you though, to prove to you how much you mean to me."

Rose looked up at the Doctor and leaned into his shoulder, her heart was warm with emotion.

She knew he couldn't say it and knew exactly what he meant.

"Thank you, for sharing this with me, for asking me to come with you."

The doctor leaned his head onto hers and pulled her closer.

"How long are you going to stay with me Rose?"

"Forever Doctor, forever."

Rose put her other arm around the Doctor and hugged him.

"Forever's a long time Rose. You sure you want to be stuck with an old man like me?"

Rose laughed and slapped his shoulder. Pulling away Rose ran up to the lake in front of them.

"Honestly, I don't think I could ever go back to the life I had before. I don't want to, I love traveling with you."

The doctor walked up to Rose and sat on the edge of the lake.

"I'm glad you like it so much."

Rose giggled and sat down next to him, his arm coming around her as they watched the sky shimmer with colors. They continued to sit there and talk, the Doctor explaining all the animals and birds. Why the sky shimmered with colors, eventually Rose fell asleep under the stars of this foreign planet. The Doctor could only smile and pull her closer.

Some hours later Rose awoke in the Tardis, the Doctors coat surrounding her. Reaching down she pulled it to her face, smiling as she inhaled his ancient sent. Time and something she could never put her finger on, home is all she could call it. Sighing Rose figured it was time to get up and walked to the control room. The sight before her was something else; the Doctor was sitting on the edge of the grating, wires covering his lap and tangled every which way around him. She could only smile; this is how she wanted the rest of her life to be, waking up to see the Doctor working, reading, anything as long as he was there.

"So, what's up?" The Doctor looked from the tangle of wire at Rose and smiled.

"Oh you know, just the usual general maintenance nothing too serious. Besides, I'm almost done though, so we can be off for another adventure."

Rose nodded and sat in the jump seat, her mind was still aglow with the wonders of the planet they had just left. It was so sweet that he was willing to share his secret place with her. So many adventures, her journal were filled with drawings and thoughts. So many more adventures to be had and she couldn't wait.

"Alright, off we go!" The doctor placed the metal grating back in place on the Tardis floor. Standing he dusted off his pants and ran his hand though his hair.

Rose jumped from the jump seat to stand next to him, her eyes alive with excitement.

"Where are we gonna go?"

The doctor tilted his head to one side and walked up to the controls. A sly smile spread across his face as he pulled a lever.

"How about we let the Tardis decide."

Rose jumped around the console to him and laughed. "Well, that sounds great to me!"

With that the Tardis whirled to life and spun off into the vortex, tossing its passengers this way and that. Laughter ringing though time around them; after a few moments Rose and the Doctor were thrown to the ground laughing wildly. Jumping up the Doctor pulled Rose with him towards the doors.

"Let's see where we landed shall we?"

Rose nodded and opened the Tarids doors, her smiled fading at the site before her.

"London, why does it always take us to London?"

The doctor just shrugged and pulled Rose towards her mother's house.

"Might as well pop in for a spot of tea and her evil minced pie; get the visit out of the way now so we don't have to come back later."

Rose groaned but followed anyway. Opening the door to her mother's flat, Rose was nearly tackled to the ground by her mother.

"Oh Rose, I'm so glad to see you! You'll never believe what's been happening; your grand dad is back. Ghosts, they're everywhere!"

Rose looked at the Doctor and sighed. That was when it happened, when the ghostly figure appeared in her kitchen.

"See there he is, told you so Rose!"

The Doctor could only shake his head and sigh.

"It's not a ghost Jackie, it's something else. The real question is what."

Rose voiced the question without even thinking, "Torchwood?"

The doctor could only nod slightly as he continued to observe the creature or thing, his sonic screwdriver going at it in analysis.

***************************************************************

(A/N : I'm going to leave the rest to you imaginations, because I'm pretty sure we've all seen the episode and well, my brain can't really go in that direction right now…. So we're just going to skip ahead now, so I can keep the story going and get to the parts I want to see…. )

***************************************************************

"Do you realize what you've done?!" The Doctor had tears in his eyes but refuse to let them fall. He wanted her safe, and if that meant giving her up for all the years remaining before him he would.

"You'll never see her again Rose, your own mother!"

Rose could only smile weakly, "I told you Doctor, forever."

The doctor sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Growling he handed her a large magnet.

"Fine, take this and position yourself near the lock. When I say go pull the level and push this button on the side. Whatever you do Rose, don't let go."

Fear flooded Rose like water, she was scared who wouldn't be? She would do it though; if it meant she could stay with him she would do it.

"If you let go Rose, you'll be trapped in the void."

Rose nodded and got into position. After a few moments the doctor gave her the signal.

The lever was locked and Rose held on with all of her might, ginning manically at the doctor. That's when the voice she would always remember ran though the air, system offline. She stretched and reached, in the end she had no choice and pulled the lever into lock. The last image she remembered was the alternate version of Pete grabbing her and the look of sheer terror that crossed the doctor's face.

***********************************************************

OMG!!! Sorry I have to leave It here and cliff you guys.. Can't give away the whole story in the first chapter, otherwise how would I keep you guys coming back? So do what's best, and review… that's what I like to see, lots and lots of reviews it motivates me to write more… if I don't get enough, I'll just assume this story sucks and trash it…. So read review and remember this is how we keep our stories alive long after the show is gone.

Dame Rose Tyler


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

First off, I just want to say thank you to all of you for your wonderful reviews and dedicated following of my stories.

Now, to apologies for my lack of update… I'm actually in the middle of a very pressing quarter in college and my criminology class is taking up a lot of my time with the paper load… So for now I will be on hiatus until the end of March. I am still writing these stories though and will be posting quite a few updates when I return!!!

Also, I am still betaing stories…

I would also like to say that once I'm finished with my ACUTAL book that you will be willing to read it as well…

So please be patient with me and I will reward you all greatly with wonderful stories… (I have more on the back burner right now ;D )


End file.
